


Coming Home

by ficsyourday



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsyourday/pseuds/ficsyourday
Summary: Johnny used to be away from South Korea for a pretty long time, having a long distance relationship with Doyoung. One day, Johnny goes home to South Korea but does not tell Doyoung about it. Because he wanted to surprise Doyoung.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 21
Collections: johndofest - round one





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I am really glad that I could finish this. This is my first story that I wrote using English, because my main language was not English. It really gave me a rollercoaster thought about how and when I could finish this. I found this stupid idea to change the plot 6 days before the due date. And I change a lot of the main story that I want to present to all of you. I don’t have a high expectation about this, but I hope you enjoy it (^人^)
> 
> Prompt #20  
> Johnny used to be away from South Korea for a pretty long time, having a long distance relationship with Doyoung. One day, Johnny goes home to South Korea but does not tell Doyoung about it. Because he wanted to surprise Doyoung.

Johnny was alway being a ‘wild’ person. He doesn’t like someone interrupting what is his hobby and people who are precious to him. And it includes his boyfriend, Doyoung. 

Johnny and Doyoung were really different, Johnny really passionate about travelling and making something new from anyone else and that’s who made him today, a producer for a lot of documentaries and his own personal studio. And Doyoung simply just likes his bed, makes a lot of food for a lot of people and teaches a lot of people. To make it simple, he runs a family restaurant from time to time near his apartment and he's a wide-know as a vocal teacher. And this is where a long distance relationship story begins.

“I … want to achieve my other dream” Johnny says with a little hesitation while they were driving miles away from Seoul to Daegu to meet his beloved brother or his favorite Brother who lives in Daegu. 

“Which one?” 

“All of them.”

“What?” Doyoung turn his gaze towards Johnny

“You do know babe, I always want to travel and do my hobby” 

“So… you want to leave me?”

“What? No. No, I don't want to leave you. I want to take you traveling with me.”

“How long? A year?”

Johnny shook his head and made a little smile while turning his gaze too, “I don't know how long it would be. Maybe it will be 4 or 5 years, we don’t know it yet. But I promise it would be wonderful time for us”

Doyoung knows that sooner or later Johnny wants to achieve his other hobby or he would like to say it’s his dream, but not Doyoung's dream. 4 years into a relationship with Johnny still makes him in doubt. He really wants Johnny to achieve it. But he did know he could not make his own dream if he followed Johnny's dream.

✾

When they arrived at Daegu it was already afternoon, the skies were great but not Doyoung conditions either Johnny. Johnny and Doyoung are constantly quiet for more than 2 hour. Well, this is a new thing. they usually tease each other when they have a problem. But now, they are just quiet. If not Jaehyun and Jeno told them to have dinner with them they would not start talking again. 

“So, Johnny hyung. How’s your project? Jaemin and Jisung told me it would be great.” Johnny nods in agreement.

“It will be done on June 15th. And as usual they will hold Premier, since this is their biggest Project in three years. You should come” 

“Of course I will. Your project is awesome, of course I will not miss those.” Jeno smiled and looked at Doyoung who was just swirling his cutlery.

“Doyoung hyung, are you fine?”

“Yeah, just a little bit tired. It’s fine” he waved his hand and made a little smile.

✾

While Johnny and Jeno are out to find some food for tomorrow, Doyoung can’t stop his mind from thinking ‘do I have to go with him?’. So he went outside the backyard to swim. Swimming always makes him ease his mind. But that doesn't make him stop thinking about it.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Jaehyun knows that Doyoung is always swimming when he has a lot of thoughts. 

“What do you mean?” Doyoung jumped to the side of the swimming pool and wiped his face with his towel. “You seem not to enjoy your food earlier. Is it bad?” Doyoung shook his head. “The food is fine and I’m fine jaehyun if that's what you mean. Nothing is going on” He makes a little smile to make sure Jaehyun he’s fine. 

“Are you sure? Not about Johnny plans to achieve all of his dreams?” Doyoung just quiet while Jaehyun already put his feet to the water while he gave Doyoung a water to drink. “So you already know that.” Jaehyun just smile, “Yeah Jaemin told me too about it, the company who worked with them in this project offered them to Join their other project but it would take a long time to make. He wants you to come with him right?”

Doyoung just nodded in response, “Yeah. But I didn’t know it yet. It's a good choice for me or not. I have a dream too Jae. And some of our dreams are different.” he drank away all of the water and put it back again. “Then why didn’t you tell him?” Jaehyun poured wine into his glass while he waited for Doyoung to answer his question. “Because I don’t know what other best choice for us if I can’t come with him” Doyoung put his head to his hand in the edge of the pool.

Jaehyun sighed and drank his wine, “Then, do you want to break up with him?”

“What! No, you dumbhead! I don’t want to break up with him just because I can’t come with him!” Doyoung started to get angry but he was also afraid if this would happen. Jaehyun just stared Doyoung confusedly and put his wine glass back, “Doyoung, why don’t you start talking with him about long distance rel-” Doyoung cuts Jaehyun before he starts to speak again, “I already think of it, Jae. But I’m scared of his reaction and what his responses are. I have faith for both of us. But I don’t know if he can do it or not. I'm just scared if this is not going to work” Doyoung who already wanted to cry swept away his small tears.

“Then talk to me,” Johnny came with two paper bags full of food for a whole weekend. Doyoung just stared at Johnny, who came from the back door. Jaehyun knows Johnny wants to talk with Doyoung so he makes a gaze with Jeno to bring those bags inside. “I think it’s my time to have a beautiful sleep. Goodnight. Have a lot of sex, both of you” Jaehyun just walked in with a lot of laughter while holding his glass and his wine bottle. Doyoung already wanted to throw his bottle at him but he knew it would be useless. And Johnny hides his laughter, knowing that this is not a great time to laugh.

Johnny walked towards Doyoung when he already came out from the pool and dried himself with a towel, “Why didn't you tell me earlier?” Doyoung who already walk in before Johnny suddenly stop, “Because I don’t want to talk about it while we were driving,” Doyoung says with a regretful voice, knowing Johnny already heard all of his conversation with jaehyun. “And when did you want to talk to me about this?” Johnny tries to talk with Doyoung. He knew Doyoung would not talk about it if he didn't initiate it first.

“Baby, look. It’s fine if you don't want to come with me. We could try it out, the long distance relationship. I know that I don't know exactly how long it’s gonna be. It could be three year, or more than that” He put his hand on Doyoung's cheeks and rubbed against it. “But we could try it”, Doyoung who already cried again can’t hide his feelings. Doyoung took Johnny hand in hand, “Are you promised, it’s not more than 5 years?” Doyoung rubbed Johnny's hand looking for assurance from Johnny. 

“I promise. You could use NIS or FBI if I’m not coming home if it's more than five years” Doyoung laughed a little while Johnny erased his tears from his cheeks. Johnny looked once again at Doyoung's face in quiet while making a little smile and rubbing his cheeks. “You do know that I love you right?”. He chuckles, “Yes, a number three after your mum and your dad right?” He smiled again while looking at Johnny.

“I love you Johnny, always” They kissing for a while before Doyoung hand rubbing Johnny's chest, “You want to join me shower?” Johnny's face comes closer to doyoung ears, making a small circle in his bare back with his hand and rubbing his nose against Doyoung’s ear. He knew Doyoung wanted it. “Nope. I’m gonna get your towel” and left with a small grin on his face and laughed while going to the kitchen and left Doyoung with a red face.

Doyoung came to their room and found Johnny who was sitting in bed with his tablet. He sat beside Johnny and ran his hand on Johnny's left arm and started giving a little kiss on his ear lobes. Johnny put his tablet in the cabinet and started running his hand on doyoung hips. Giving him a little kiss on his cheeks. “Why? Did you miss me because I don’t want to join you in shower?” 

Doyoung doesn’t answer the question and starts kissing Johnny. Johnny kissing Doyoung from a simple kiss turned into like they ran out of time to make it count. He moves his hand from Doyoung’s tight to his back and presses their body together. Doyoung who is not feeling comfortable starts grinding his thigh to Johnny making a small whimper. The dim lights really help Doyoung and Johnny. Their fingers run toward each other's body. Doyoung always loved how Johnny’s back is, and Johnny liked when his hands fit perfectly in his thighs. 

“I love it” Doyoung says,“About what” Johnny says while running his mouth to Doyoung neck. “How you always ruined me. When it’s only us. But I kind of love it when you say don’t make a loud voice but I want all of the neighbors to know that I am yours. ” Doyoung gave him a little smirk and Johnny gasped a little. 

“So you do want me to fuck you here and let everyone in this house and in this neighbor knew that I fucked you too good huh?” Doyoung laugh a little bit and nod after that “I want that. But, I’m super tired right now. Swimming has taken away all of my energy. I think when we do it I'm going to doze off” Johnny laughed a little bit. “Okay little bunny. What do you want now?”

“Give me your little lullaby to get me sleep or you sleep outside the house” Doyoung smiled and gave a quick kiss. “You do know a quick kiss doesn’t count to my payment for singing you a lullaby right?” Johnny whisper while running his hand on Doyoung’s back

“I do know that." with a smile plester on his face. "But, I’ll give you the best sex ever if you sing me a lullaby right now okay? Pretty please..” Doyoung gives him a little pout while his eyes are popping to begging Johnny. “Okay my little rabbit. As my little rabbit wish” Johnny laughs while he brings Doyoung into their bed. 

“Goodnight baby. I love you Doyoung, I really do”

“Goodnight big bear. And I love you Johnny. I really do”

✾

The sun still hides behind the curtain leaving two people who enjoy morning kisses as soon as they wake up. Hands in each other's face and smiling when there’s nobody in there except them. "Morning babe" moving his right hand to his Butt and squeeze it softly and his head on Doyoung’s neck while whispering “I want you babe”. Doyoung know what Johnny wants just play innocent “want me about what?”.

“My payment. Right now.” Doyoung shivers hearing how Johnny talks. With his adamant, he kiss Johnny's lips while his lover runs his hand on Doyoung chest, giving something that he really missed. 

“Why are you already loosening up huh? Yesterday you’re playing with your toys while I have a meeting huh?” Doyoung already breathless in a moment Johnny put his two fingers in was shocked how Johnny know but instead replying what Johnny ask, he play dumb “Your dick is already hard, why didn’t I gave you a little handjob” he already want to put his hand on Johnny pants but Johnny is more fast.

“You do know it’s bad when someone is asking you but you didn’t reply right away, right?” Doyoung replying while gasping “I… I loosen it with one of our toys in the apartment before we go to Busan.”

Johnny who heard Doyoung explain excitedly how Doyoung still could answer while his fingers are playing down there “You really have courage to do that huh? That’s make me want to fuck you so hard now” Doyoung helping Johnny to open his short while Johnny still fingering. Doyoung whimpered as Johnny moved his finger fast while his lips ran around in his nipple, “can you put it in now? Please” he knows he’s gonna cum earlier if they’re not doing it now.

“No, not now baby” Johnny added his hand on Doyoung’s dick blocking his cum come earlier. Doyoung who cannot come only moaning and whimpering Johnny's name, he cries a little enjoying what Johnny gives him.

“You want to come now?” Doyoung nodded, and he paced up his fingers speed and his hand on doyoung dick “Aaah!” He came all over the bed and he suddenly woke up and changed his position with Johnny, “now my turn” Doyoung already plestered big smile to him.

Doyoung takes a moment to breathe and start grinding his dick to Johnny. Johnny grunts how Doyoung takes his dick in his hand and starts giving him a hand job. “Fuck, you’re so good with your hand babe” Doyoung smile while enjoying Johnny hand on his nipple.Doyoung starts taking off Johnny's remaining clothes and starts giving him a kiss on his chest down to his thigh. He look up to Johnny for a second and looked back to his dick and licking the tips. 

“Aahh, fuck Doyoung!” Doyoung started giving him a blow job while his two hand held Johnny dick. He stops for a moment but doesn’t release it and stares with a flatter eye toward johnny. And suddenly he paced up his mouth while his hand in Johnny's thigh holding them tight. 

“Doyoung aah, faster baby” he urges Doyoung to faster again, “Aaah!” He came all over doyoung mouth. “That was great, but not great enough” Doyoung swallows all his cum while Johnny align his dick on doyoung. 

“Hmmphh” Doyoung whimper little while Johnny look at him with seductive gaze. “Babe I think… I can give you a break now. It feels itchy, he wants to taste you babe” while looking at his dick already inside of doyoung. 

“Then don’t stop now.” he started moving his body up and down to Johnny's body when Johnny squeezed his butt and slapped his right butt. Johnny starts kissing Doyoung and brings Doyoung back to the mattress and starts pushing his dick to Doyoung.

Doyoung groaned and trembled when Johnny started pounding him with a fast pace. “You such a big baby when I fuck you. Every time. You like it huh?” Doyoung mewled how his body received all johnny affection. He reaches to his own dick and gives a hand job synchronizing “Whow, move your hand baby boy. 

“How could you touch it when I’m not allowing you to touch it” he gasped for air in a moment Johnny started pounding him really hard. “Please… please Johnny” Johnny start giving Doyoung a sloppy kiss and moving his hand to his back while fuck him hard. 

He mewled and moaned as he was getting closer “please, let me cum John..” “Together?” Doyoung who felt his orgasm come in another second could only nod and Johnny lifted up his right legs and in one thrust both of them came.

Johnny starts giving him a little kiss all over neck and back on his lips, “I love you and thank you for trusting me all the time”. Doyoung smiled a little “I know, but can you help me to give me a bath? My legs feeling numb right now” Johnny laugh a little and start pull out his dick “Okay, let’s take a bath and I will prepare you a breakfast after that” he start get off the bed and lift him up to the bathroom “thank you babe” doyoung whispered to Johnny and give him a peck on his cheek.

✾

It’s been a month since they spent their time in Busan with Jaehyun and Jeno. And in a month he has to go all around another country. Doyoung, who knew Johnny needs to go in a month, doesn’t let Johnny go for too long. He said that he want to spend a lot of time before both of them spending time together before they don't until Johnny truly comeback 

“Babe, what time should we go?” Johnny asks Doyoung who still cooks lunch for both of them. “Around five and half. Mama wants to meet you before we go to the premier. Is it okay?” Johnny who is still working on his laptop in the kitchen counter nodding “It’s fine, the premier starts at 8pm. And it’s the same direction to the venue. So it doesn’t take a lot of time babe” Doyoung nods and after that they start to enjoy their lunch.

Doyoung and Johnny already comes to the premier and enjoying the premier that Johnny always talk about it. Johnny still talks to his colleague and Doyoung doesn’t want to interrupt so he excuses himself to Kun and Jaehyun. 

“I thought Mr. Kim Doyoung doesn’t notice his friend who is already coming.” Jaehyun talks like he’s nagging to his bestfriend while Kun who enjoys his champagne just laughs a little, “let him be Doyoung. He nagged me so much because I’m not allowed to have a sleep in my place” Doyoung snorts while looking at Jaehyun who looked at him with a question face, “Well let’s see how long he nags you Kun. I bet 3 hours after this he will start giving you his affection. Remember when his brother was not allowing him to come with him to the theater room while we had rehearsal. He starts hugging his brother 24 hours non stop ” Doyoung smirks. “Well it’s fine if he’s not nagging me to let him sleep in my apartement.” Kun looks at Jaehyun and gives him a smile to assure him “it’s only for two days honey” and pecks his cheeks.

“Hey babe, I was looking for you” Johnny came slipping his hand on Doyoung body “You still remember Chanyeol right? He will join me as a head of team production on our journey” Doyoung smiled and held out his hand to Chanyeol “Nice to meet you. You are also producing music for these documentaries right? It really fit the documentaries. I enjoy it tho” Chanyeol smiles and thanks him. They chat a little and Chanyeol excuses himself to find his partner. 

“Hey, lets have a dinner before you left for who know how long huh?” Jaehyun speaks while drinking his champagne and holding Kun's hand. “Of course. Your treat, okay.” Doyoung laughs seeing Jaehyun’s frowning face. “Fine, after that it’s your treat” They laugh together before they exit and go home.

✾

3 days before Johnny goes travelling, and 3 days before Johnny left everything in Korea for some time that he doesn't even know how long. They are still packing up for some clothes and some other thing that Johnny needs. “Babe, you can continue it later and give me a cuddle now” Johnny who sits in their bed already opens his arms and smiles toward Doyoung. Doyoung couldn’t resist what Johnny wanted. So he stands up and walks toward Johnny and sits on his thigh while giving him a hug. “I’m gonna miss you a lot, my only baby, my little bunny, my Kim Doyoung” Johnny’s hand rubs Doyoung back while Doyoung sobbing on his shoulder. 

“But I think I already missed you now, my only big baby bear, my love, my Johnny Suh” Doyoung couldn’t hold his tears and could only cry while he’s talking. Johnny gives him an assurance act by kissing his head and rubbing his back “I promise I will be back as I promised you last time. Before it reaches 5 years. Besides we could still have video calls and send messages.” Doyoung only nods and looks back at Johnny with a sad face but still smiling at him. 

“I know it’s really different from my other project and it makes me can’t come home. But I already promised you that I’m gonna come home as soon as my project is done.” Johnny strokes Doyoung’s cheek with his left thumb. “I know, it’s just gonna be different. Everyday I could see your face, hugs you, even have rough sex with you. But in three days. I could only look at your face and what you’re doing by internet.” he laughs a little but still couldn’t hide his sad face. 

“I know, but it’s fine Doyoung. 4-5 years is just a matter of the time. We could still catch up later okay?” Doyoung only nods and Doyoung starts to give Johnny peck but Johnny holds doyoung face and starts to give Doyoung a kiss. The little kiss that turned into a sloppy kiss. They stop kissing and try to get some air “I love you Johnny, I really do” Johnny couldn’t reply him instead he kissing Doyoung like they run out of time.

✾

This evening the weather seems not in good condition and also Doyoung heart that still can’t accept if they had to do a long distance relationship from today. It’s cloudy and even after they arrive at the airport the weather doesn’t change. It’s like Doyoung had the power to control today's weather based on his emotion. Jaehyun and Kun offer Johnny and Jaemin a ride to the airport knowing that Doyoung will be all alone after Johnny leaves and gives him a proper goodbye before he’s going to depart.

The other crew already departed last night so it’s only Johnny and Jaemin who has to depart now. Johnny said that the first country that they visit is Russia and China for a month and after that they will decide again where they gotta go. Doyoung who sits right next to Johnny could only hold his hand before the calls came. They held hands before the call went on to the plane for Johnny there.

Johnny knows that Doyoung is still holding his tears. He starts giving him a hug for a moment before he’s going to the airplane “Baby, you’re good?” Doyoung can only nod while his face is Johnny's chest. “Just cry. It’s okay. I’m here with you baby” Doyoung starts crying until he felt like he couldn’t breathe. “Hey look at me” at first doyoung shakes his head but Johnny coaxes him well and smiles towards doyoung “You don’t want to give me your kiss?” They kissed for a while then let go and looked into each other's eyes. Johnny knows in a moment he want to cry but he holds it, he doesn’t want to make Doyoung crying again. 

“I’ll be in our home waiting for you, I promise” Doyoung starts talking in a moment before they need to say goodbye and Johnny only nods in understanding. And after that he said goodbye as well to Jaehyun and Kun. 

“Take care” Doyoung smiled at him and held his hand for a moment.

“I will” Johnny smiles and walks toward the gate after waving his hand.

After Johnny went in and found his seat. He was texting Doyoung who still waiting him to depart. 

**_Big Bear_ **

**Babe, I left something for you in apartement. I put it in the living room. You could see it later.**

Doyoung smiling through his phone. He doesn’t know what Johnny prepared for him but he know Johnny always preparing him something an usual for him

**_My Love_ **

**And I put your something in your bag. Call me after you landed. Okay?**

Johnny smiled and found a sweet potato cube bag that he always craved and found a necklace with sun and moon as pendant. 

**_My Love_ **

**If my presence must be replaced for some time, make this necklace as my presence. I love you my sun, my moon, and my only home**

  
  


As soon as Doyoung got home he walks to the living room and look at the box on the table and read the writing message that left on the box,

_‘From sun to their moon’_

He opened the box and found 36 photo frames with no photo in it. ‘ _He’s kidding right?_ ’. He searched on the bottom of the box and didn’t find anything. He’s really speechless and shocked. “What did you plan for me Johnny Suh?”

He walks out of the living room and goes to the bed room. He couldn’t contain his smile waiting for Johnny landing and giving him another surprise.

✾

Johnny had landed for 2 hours but he couldn't answer Doyoung's call, he was already calling him for 1 hour straight. He’s smiling looking at Doyoung messages.

  
  


**_My Love_ **

[30 missed call from My Love]

**Babe, answer my call. You are ignoring me:(**

**You don’t want to answer my call?**

**Fine.**

**Come on, I can’t sleep. I missed my lullaby:(**

**Give me my lullaby:(**

When he arrived in the hotel he called him right away, he was hearing doyoung low voice but still could hear.

“Hey baby, can’t sleep?”

“Yes. I already miss your presence. And I sleep with one of your shirts. Is it okay?”

“Of course. I left some so you could using it while I’m away from home”

Doyoung smiles at how Johnny’s words comfort him. “But, really. You don’t say anything. Why 36 photo frames? Without any photos on it?” He frowned a little and wanted to know what Johnny really meant. Johnny’s laugh filled in his ear “every month, starting this month. I will send you one photo. So, every month you need to put them in those photo frames until I stop it” Doyoung frowned a little and took a breathe “Why did you sound like a teacher who gave his students a task every month?”

“Well, giving you a task it’s my pleasure” Johnny listened to Doyoung yawns and giving him a lullaby to let him sleep “Goodnight baby. I miss you too” he still giving Doyoung a lullaby even Doyoung is already asleep.

✾

It’s already been 2 years since Johnny made a promise to Doyoung that he would come back within 5 years. And Johnny knew he can’t go back to South Korea before this project has been done. He already made a plan that if he could make it into 3 years, he would do something crazy out all of his dreams. 

He doesn't know if Doyoung would like it or not, but it’s already happening little by little. But he really wished that he would be happy for it and accept it. And for now let it be a secret.

Right now it is late night in South Korea but time never tells them enough to tell each other that they missed each other as well. Johnny who has been traveling around 5 countries and 85 cities within 2 years is still missing Doyoung every day. 

They only called twice a week and after that Doyoung or Johnny had to wait when they could talk again by phone. Sometimes they had a video call but the bad connection made them choose only calling by phone. But Johnny stayed in the hotel room for this trip before they went to another place without internet connection, and decided to call Doyoung by video call. Instead of seeing his boyfriend focus on him, he sees his boyfriend focus on his tablet.

“How’s Switzerland?” Doyoung asked while he was typing on his tablet ignoring Johnny’s face. “It’s good. It’s not too cold nor too hot. It's perfect. We went to some places that have been run for years.” Doyoung nod responding to what Johnny says. But still can’t take his eyes from the tablet “How's the restaurant and your vocal teaching babe? Seems you getting busy and can’t look at your boyfriend who wants you to see him like before'' Johnny makes a frown face while looking at his laptop. Doyoung laughs a little responding to Johnny's statement 

“Two days ago Papa told me that he wanted me to add another floor on the restaurant. For him it’s too crowded in one room. So he tells me to add another floor. He wants to make it like an outdoor open bar and have not too much table on it and turn it into free space for other people who want fresh grilled food. See this?” He showed his design to Johnny “It's what I do with Ten, he help me to design the second floor and re-design the first floor. How is that?”

“It’s good. Papa Kim and my baby bunny sure had a good taste.” he grinned to Doyoung.

“Of course, that is why I am attracted to you Mr. -not coming home before 5 years-” Doyoung tease Johnny and laugh after it. “I really miss you.” Doyoung says suddenly and have a sad face while looking back at Johnny who gave him a little smile. “I miss you too baby. it’s not gonna reach 4 years. And after that let’s have a good sex. I promise you” 

“Ooooh. I like it. Then give me a cuddle every day okay?”

“I will give you a cuddle, kiss, treat you like we used to do, okay?” 

“Okay love” Doyoung saying and looking back at Johnny

“You have to sleep Johnny. It’s already midnight there. I don’t want you to get the flu again for the third time.” he knows Johnny holding his sleeping face to talk with Doyoung at 1am. “We could call next week okay?” Johnny nods “I’ll see you with a package and call you next week okay?” Doyoung nods and says goodbye. 

But Johnny can’t really fall asleep. In 5 months it will be his 3 years away from Korea and away from Doyoung. He really wants to go to his home, enjoy his day with doyoung, seeing his lover who always make a dinner for them both, give him a cuddle when he at his worst, celebrate his birthday and Doyoung’s birthday without a video call again. But who knows how long he could go home so fast.

He remembered his conversation with Jaemin about their next step after this project was done, “I know that most feelings are fleeting. but I think I could make a home out of this one” Chanyeol said after talking about wanting to marry his lover in Korea. It makes him want to make it his home too when he comes home. 

✾

Doyoung falls sick, It makes Johnny worry about him. “Should I come home? I could make an excuses for some time tho.” Johnny talks to Doyoung on the phone while he can’t stop walking around the tent, “No, you and your teams can’t get a penalty for making excuses. I just need some rest, baby. You don’t have to worry about me.” Johnny frown and stop walking to listen to what Doyoung said. 

“Don’t talk like that. Being away from you and leaving everything to you alone already makes me sick. At first I was really happy that I could do my last dream. But also I felt so wrong to leave you alone. I know you had a lot of people that you could trust to do your job. But I know that you also want everything to be perfect, even letting me achieve my last dream. But I really missed you. I really did. It’s really suffocating me that I couldn’t hold you” Johnny already crying his heart out, letting out all of his thoughts. 

Doyoung silently listens to Johnny who’s crying and starts sniffing a little, “Big Bear, it’s fine. You don’t have to feel sorry about it and you can't blame yourself for doing something selfish though. including me will also do the same. I will be selfish too to tell you to achieve your own dream that you have to delay for a long time. I know being selfish is hard, because we don't want to make other people worry and feel guilty for ourselves. You don't have to worry about me and everything you left here to me. everything is fine. Also, I am fine and do you know, all the photos you gave to me, also give me the strength to believe that you will come home as soon as possible. So please, hold on a little longer, I'm sure you can achieve all your dreams and complete them. I will be here waiting for you until that time will come my Big Bear” Johnny smiles at what Doyoung says to him and stops his cry. 

“Thank you baby. Thank you” Doyoung smiles. Throughout the day, they enjoyed talking again until both of them fell asleep.

✾

“Hey babe, did you already open the package?” Johnny speaks through his phone but still hearing Doyoung cooking in the restaurant. “I did. And it’s really good. I want to go there too.” Doyoung said with a little pout in his face. “I wish I could go there tho. But can you print a big photo so I could put it in the living room?”. Johnny smiling knowing that Doyoung really wants to go to Croatia. It’s in his bucket wish since college. 

“Of course, we could do that later. But don't you want to see your boyfriend first?” he gives Doyoung some clue but it seems Doyoung can’t catch it, “of course! Croatia can wait but waiting for you it’s really hard. 3 years it’s hard for both of us, we manage it so well, but I really want to meet you and hug you now. 

“How ‘bout you give me a hug now” he hears Johnny voice right away, not from a telephone, not frome voice not but in front of him, Johnny stands near the pantry door and ready to give Doyoung a hug. He ran towards Johnny and hugged him. let himself in Johnny's arms. Both of them already endured joy, tears, and happiness. Without warning he kissed Johnny and did not let Johnny to explain how he felt, Johnny returned the kiss he gave back, like giving back a feeling that couldn't be described in words even with a book. all Johnny knew was that he could not hold back the love and longing. inside his head he said, ' _I won't leave you any longer. Never again_ ' . 

After both of them released the hug, Johnny right hand run toward Doyoung cheeks removing his tears, and said, “I’m Home”, Doyoung who still had his hand behind Johnny’s head giving his head a small rub and smile, “Welcome Home” and kissing him again.

✾✾✾✾✾✾✾

**Epilogue**

Both of them lie naked and hugging each other without any distance. Enjoying the time they had spent 3 years. "I see that you've put up all the photos," he replied with a nod “of course I did it! You want me to do that. Besides, it gave me comfort knowing that you are doing fine.” Johnny smiles and rubs his nose and his thumb on Doyoung’s face and shoulder. Doyoung who enjoys hugging Johnny and rubbing Johnny’s chest doesn’t realize Johnny stopping it for a second.

"Do you know why I gave you a photo every month for 32 months?" Doyoung looked at Johnny with a surprised face "you can find what that means" he smiled and afterward laughed seeing Doyoung run to the desk at the end of the room to take all the photos in question. He tried to find out what the meaning was by the photos that were given by Johnny for almost 3 years. "Give me a clue" he looked at Johnny with a curious smile, Johnny only answered "The game you did in college". He felt that he understood the words given by Johnny, he tried to arrange all the photos on the floor and arrange them according to what he knew and gave a shocked face looking at all the arranging photos.

'Hey baby, will you marry your big bear?'

"This is true?" Johnny just nodded confirming what he meant. without words, she hugged him hugging him, "I will. I will big bear" he hugged and gave a kiss all over Johnny's face. Johnny took him back and carried him back on the bed and released the kiss. Johnny gave him two pairs of rings to attach to their fingers. Doyoung just laughed and smiled afterward while taking a larger size ring to attach it to the man's ring finger and Johnny did the same thing to Doyoung.

"I love you my love"

"I love you big bear"


End file.
